Perfect Soldier?
by Aeris Doffaen
Summary: Please review..... Heero, the 'Perfect Soldier' walks into someone on the street, this is what happens afterwards..... Chapter four is now up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (I wish I did, but I don't). The Gundam Wing characters in this story are simply being used to entertain people, and I in no way claim them as my own. However, Alira Pyke is my character, and I would appreciate people asking permission before using her in any stories. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this fic. ^_^  
  
Chapter One: A Casual Run-In  
  
The midsummer sun beat down on the blacktop as Heero and Duo walked down the main street of a kind of small town. Walking towards them on the other side of the street was Hilde, Duo's girlfriend. The 16 year-old American jogged over to meet her, his yard-long braid bouncing on his back as he ran. "Hey babe," he said, grinning broadly and waving. "What say we go find some chow? I'm starved...." Duo's voice kind of trailed off as he envisioned himself surrounded by burgers and fries. He was brought back to reality when Hilde elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Duo!" she yelled, faking anger. "Did you hear any of what I just said?!" "Um.... Can I use one of my lifelines please?" Hilde sighed, slightly irritated. "All I was saying was that we can go to that sub shop ove---" But she didn't get to finish her sentence, because Duo was already over at the sub shop ordering. He came back with a tray of four subs. "Uh, Duo?" Hilde asked, giving Duo a strange look. "There's only three of us, why'd you get four subs?" Duo was so shocked, he almost dropped his sub. "Why?? I told you I was hungry.... Two of the subs are mine...." Heero rolled his eyes at that. "I swear, Duo...." he said, shaking his head, "you're a walking garbage disposal! How can you eat so much all the time?!" Once again, Duo was shocked. This time, a bunch of lettuce from his sub fell onto his lap. "Wow! The 'Perfect Soldier' broke his vow of silence! Incredible...." He looked down and noticed the lettuce for the first time. "Dammit! This was perfectly good lettuce, too...." The braided boy seemed quite disappointed as he put the lettuce on his first sub's paper wrap to be thrown away. After everyone was finished, the trio continued to walk down the street. A little ways down, the large neon sign for the movie theater flickered off and on a little bit. "Hey.... wanna go check out a movie?" Hilde asked, looking to Duo, then to Heero, and then back to Duo. "You two can if y' want...." Heero said in his usual monotone. "I'm beginning to feel like a bit of a third wheel here.... I'll see you later." He waved slightly and then walked off. Heero walked back along the way he had just come with Hilde and Duo, and smirked a little, knowing how much Duo would talk during the movie. He grabbed a newspaper off of a stand, handing over the money for it without even looking up. Continuing down the street, not watching where he was going, Heero walked right into another person, who dropped the book she was reading. She looked to be about 16, the same age as Heero, she was about the same height, and had her light brown hair tied back in a sort of quick bun. She bent down to pick up her book, all the while apologizing to Heero. "I'm so sorry.... I should've been watching where I was going, but I love this book, and it's getting to the best part, where.... wait, you don't need to know that, and anyway, I'm really sorry about just walking right into you and...." She stopped short, and looked up at Heero, who had put his hand on her shoulder and was looking right at her with his deep Prussian blue eyes. "It's all right," he said softly. "It's not your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going either." He motioned to the newspaper he was holding, and laughed a little. The girl's nearly translucent blue eyes assumed a more thoughtful look as she looked at Heero. "Who are you?" she inquired after a while. Realizing his hand is still on the girl's shoulder, Heero blushed slightly and removed it. "Yuy. Heero Yuy." He had let his emotions show in public, something which had never happened before to the perfect soldier. "Heero Yuy, eh? All right then. I'm Alira. Alira Pyke." She smiled a little. "Well, I guess I'll see you around sometime, bye!" With that, Alira walked away, turning around to wave back at the bewildered Gundam pilot. "What the hell just happened?!" he thought. "I just gave my name to someone I walked into on the street! What was I thinking??"  
  
To be continued....... please review!!! This is my first GW fanfic, so tell me what you thought....... PLEASE!! Thank you ^_^ 


	2. A Cafe and Trash Can Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from it. I was merely using them for entertainment purposes, and I do not claim them as my own, so please don't sue me..... I have no money ::cries:: so.... yeah.......  
  
Please Note: this chapter contains slight Duo-bashing...... don't get me wrong, Duo is one of my favorite characters, but it's just so fun to rip on him cuz he's such a goof-ball ^____^ please don't send me any hate-mail just because I was mean to Duo-kun..... you have been warned  
  
Ok people ^_^ I have the second chappy ready ^_~ please review!! I NEED reviews!!!!  
  
A few days later, Heero was on the way back to his apartment after work. It was about six o'clock, and the 16 year-old Japanese boy was starting to feel the pangs of hunger in his stomach. Across the street and a little ways up, Heeros saw a small, quiet-looking cafe, so he crossed the street and began making his way to it. A small group of people passed on his left, and moments later, he was aware of someone walking close beside him on the right. When he looked to see who it was, he was surprised to see Alira again. She was looking ahead, her face showing little expression whatsoever. Her light brown hair was down, and fell in graceful waves over her shoulders.  
  
Alira noticed that Heero was looking at her, but when she turned to return his gaze, he managed to look elsewhere.  
  
"Heero!" she said, raising her eyebrows and trying to sound surprised. "Imagine meeting you here!! How are you?"  
  
The Perfect Soldier sighed slightly, and kept his gaze straight ahead as he replied. "I'm fine, but I was actually about to get some dinner," he said, keeping his voice monotone this time, but nodding towards the cafe when he mentioned dinner.  
  
"Hmm.... I'm beginning to get hungry as well," Alira said thoughtfully. "I'll just have to join you!" The last remark was said with a grin that reminded Heero a bit of Duo.  
  
"Hn...." Heero walked into the cafe with Alira behind him, and they sat down at a table near the back.  
  
Alira began to realize that Heero wasn't at all like he seemed when she first met him on the street. It now appeared that he kept to himself, and didn't show his feelings in public. Strangely enough, that was how Alira herself usually acted, but for some reason or another, she had been acting much more cheerful lately than actually suited her.  
  
"Oh great....." she thought, hiding her face in the menu that had just been delivered to the table. "He must think I'm some cheery freak of nature now........" This idea made her a little depressed, because it was completely opposite of what she was.  
  
When the waiter returned to take their orders, Alira quietly stated that she wanted a Caesar salad, and handed him her menu with very little enthusiasm. This surprised Heero, and he looked up to see her nearly expressionless face studying the picture on the wall behind his head. The waiter had to clear his throat several times before Heero realized that he hadn't ordered yet. The waiter had also brought Alira back to reality, and she was now looking Heero right in the eye. Heero still hadn't ordered yet, and the waiter coughed politely to get his attention.  
  
Alira blushed, and began examining her spoon carefully, and Heero finally ordered his soup and salad. The waiter walked off to get their order, and a few moments later, it was Heero who cleared his throat.  
  
"So...." he started quietly, "Anything new?"  
  
Alira looked up from her spoon, the light above their table making her eyes even lighter than usual. "No.... not really. Anything new with you?"  
  
"Not that I can think of...." Just then, their waiter reappeared with a tray containing their meals, and two glasses of water. Heero and Alira were both relieved by this, as it meant they didn't have to think of anything to talk about.  
  
The both finished at about the same time, and a few minutes later, Heero was given the check. Alira started to get the money for her salad out of her purse when Heero stopped her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Alira, I can pay for you.... It's not all that much more anyway...."  
  
"Thanks...." she said, smiling slightly.  
  
Heero took out some more money, and left some of it on the table as a tip. He and Alira were about to go pay the bill, when Duo and Hilde walked into the cafe. Duo spotted Alira and Heero almost immediately, and headed over to them, patting Heero heartily on the back.  
  
"Heero! It's about time you got yourself a girlfriend!!" the cheerful American said, grinning, and blissfully unaware of the glares he was getting from both Heero and Alira. Hey.... She's pretty cute, Yuy.... When you're done with her, can I take her out on the town a couple times?" That comment got him a sharp elbow in the stomach and a glare from Hilde before Alira walked angrily off, her eyes quickly filling with tears. The Perfect Soldier gave the braided baka one of his death glares before paying the bill and going outside after Alira.  
  
When Heero got outside, he couldn't see Alira anywhere, but he heard some loud, metallic thuds coming from down the alley next to the cafe. A few people pointed down that direction and whispered to each other about anger management. Walking into the shadows of the alley, Heero saw Alira attacking a severely dented metal trash can. She threw it into the air, and kicked it into the wall when it fell again. This went on for a few minutes, until Alira got a little winded. She stopped kicking the can, but proceeded to throw large rocks and broken pieces of concrete at it instead. This eventually tired her out as well, and she slumped against the brick wall, trying to catch her breath. Heero took that as his cue to enter the scene.  
  
"Alira.... I, I'm really sorry about what Duo said in there.... he never knows when to keep his mouth shut." After those words, a low, growl-like sound escaped his lips as well.  
  
She sniffed slightly. "Is.... is he always that rude?" I just wanted to hit him over the head with the cash register or something...."  
  
"I could shoot him for you if you wanted," Heero suggested, pulling his gun from his belt. "I've been looking for a good reason to shoot that psychotic goof-off for quite a while now.... I don't even think Hilde would object this time...."  
  
ok, sports fans...... that's the end of this chappy ^__^ please review!! I'll be motivated to update it quicker if you review it, so.... PLEASE!!!! Review my fic!!  
  
::kneels and looks like she's going to beg:: please review my fic, I beg of you...... have you no compassion??? ::stands up and dusts her knees off:: ok..... that's enough of that....... ::grins:: 


	3. Carnivals and Phone Calls

Disclaimer: You should all know the drill by now..... I don't own Gundam Wing or any characters from it or anything like that..... I'm not making money off this, it's just to keep me and other people entertained for a little while. It's also a cool way to get other people to read my stuff..... oh well *shrugs* Anyway...... Yeah......  
  
Okay, third chapter coming here..... Hope you enjoy it.... I would've posted it sooner, but I had to retrieve my notebook from a couple friends of mine. Moving on... let's continue where we left off, shall we?  
  
Alira sighed. "No.... you don't need to shoot him.... I'll probably do that myself at some point in time. Let's just, well, go. I've heard that there's a carnival going on around here somewhere.... Wanna just walk around till we find it?"  
  
Heero seemed slightly disappointed at not being able to shoot Duo, but a slight smile appeared on his lips at Alira's suggestion. "Why not? There's a possibility that it might be fun."  
  
"Besides," he thought, "it'll take my mind off being this so-called 'Perfect Soldier.' It'll give me a chance to be somewhat normal for the first time in my life...."  
  
"Shall we?" Heero asked, offering Alira his left arm. She took it, and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked down the street. The sun set while they were walking, and their way was lit with street lamps. When they got to the carnival, the lights of the ferris wheel glowed merrily in the twilight, and the sound of happy screams could be heard from the faster rides.  
  
"I'll get the tickets...." Heero said, walking towards the booth and taking out his wallet.  
  
"No you won't," Alira laughed as she wrapped her right arm around his neck and spun him around. "You bought me dinner, so I get to pay fro this, okay?" She ran her finger along his jaw as she walked off, and Heero's face burned from her touch. His eyes widened slightly, and his hand strayed to the line of his jaw that still tingled from the trail her finger left. He caught himself and dropped his hand back to its place at his side before he followed Alira in.  
  
"So.... What're we gonna do now?" Alira smiled as she looked around and the lights danced in her eyes.  
  
Heero laughed a little, catching Alira by surprise, and she looked right at him, still smiling. "Well, how about we do a fast ride or two, and then we can.... maybe go on something slower?"  
  
"Works for me!" Alira said happily, jogging off to get in line for something called 'The Fireball.'  
  
Walking calmly over to the ride, Heero was about to stand in line next to Alira when someone ran over right in front of him, putting his arm around Alira's shoulder. Heero was reaching for his gun when Alira elbowed the guy sharply in the side of the head. He staggered out of the line, holding the side of his head with one hand and trying to stop his nosebleed with the other.  
  
Heero laughed a little as he walked up next to Alira. "Nice shot there. Why didn't you pull that move on Duo?"  
  
She shrugged. "Dunno.... I didn't wanna break his face.... Hilde would've gotten mad at me."  
  
"Not necessarily. I don't think she was too amused with him at that moment either."  
  
"Oh well.... Maybe I'll get a chance to later.... Oh hey, the line's moving, come on." Alira and Heero walked up in the line, and it looked like they were going to get on the next round.  
  
"You're sure you wanna do this now, right?" Heero asked, looking up as the massive swing spun high above them.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!! You're not chickening out on me, are you Heero?" Alira's jibe worked like a charm.  
  
"You must be joking," Heero replied, looking somewhat offended. "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't gonna get sick or something up there."  
  
"I mean come on," he thought, "I've flown a Gundam out in space while OZ soldiers tried to blow my head off.... Some little ride like this is supposed to scare me? Right............."  
  
A few minutes later, the line moved again, and Heero and Alira found themselves strapped into the monstrous swing. It swung high into the air, and all the people waiting in like became small, but got bigger again when the 'Fireball' swung back down again. Alira's hair blew around her head in the rush of air from the ride.  
  
When the ride was over, Alira and Heero walked off the little metal platform and back onto the ground. They headed to the ferris wheel and didn't have to wait very long to be let on. Being near the end of the group, they didn't have to wait through many more stops, either.  
  
Alira was getting a little tired so she leaned her head against Heero's shoulder. At first, Heero wasn't sure how to react, but he eventually decided to ditch the 'Perfect Soldier' persona, and put his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled in a little closer to him and sighed contentedly. Heero looked over at Alira and smiled. It was probably the first time he had ever really smiled in his life.  
  
When the ride was over, Heero gently woke Alira, and helped her off the platform.  
  
"You look pretty tired. How about I walk you home?" Heero suggested as they walked around the carnival grounds.  
  
Alira yawned. "Yeah. That'd be great, thanks. I don't know why I'm so tired.... I just am. Too much excitement for one day, probably...."  
  
The two teenagers walked arm-in-arm down the street, and ended up at the main entrance to a large apartment building. Alira took a small piece of paper and a pen out of her pocket, writing down the address of the building, her room number, and her phone number.  
  
"There you go, Heero," Alira said, handing him the paper. "Call me sometime."  
  
Without saying a word, Heero ripped the piece of paper in two, and seeing the horrified look on Alira's face, he showed her he had just torn the blank bottom half of the paper off. He took her pen and wrote a phone number on the paper, and then handed both the paper and the pen back to her.  
  
"That's my number.... but Duo's my roommate, so if he answers the phone, just ignore him and ask for me."  
  
Alira laughed a little. "Whatever works, I suppose...." She gave Heero a quick hug around the neck before getting out her keys and going into the building. Heero waited until he saw her getting into the elevator before continuing down the street and heading to his own apartment.  
  
The next morning as Heero was getting ready to go to work, the phone rang. He was already back to 'Perfect Soldier" mode, so when he answered, it was in his usual monotone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"G'morning Heero," Alira's voice said from the other side. "I was hoping to get a hold of you before you left."  
  
"Hello, Alira. Sorry I wasn't more enthusiastic, it's just that ----"  
  
"No, it's fine, Heero. Really. I just wanted to know if perhaps you'd have dinner with me tomorrow. Or maybe since it's Saturday, we could just hang out...."  
  
"Um.... Sure, I guess. Sounds good, but I really have to get to work before I'm later," Heero said, looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh. Right. Cool. I'll talk to you later then. Ciao babes." There was a slight silence on the line before the click and dial tone.  
  
Heero walked into another room when the phone rang again. "Forget it," he thought. "They'll leave a message. I don't have time for this." The answering machine came one and Duo's cheerful voice filled the apartment.  
  
"Hey people, this is the House of Maxwell.... oh. And Heero too. We can't answer the phone at the moment, but if you leave a cool message, I'll think about returning your call. Thanks much!"  
  
"Yuy! This is Noin. If you're there, pick up the phone now!!"  
  
Heero sounded extremely unenthused when he answered. 'What is it?"  
  
"Preventer headquarters just informed me of a potential fire starting near you and Duo. You don't need to come in today, but find out as much as possible so you can help us put it out, all right?"  
  
"Right." Heero was back to speaking in his monotone again.  
  
Noin hung up and went back to work, leaving Heero to his task. At her apartment, Alira was also in an interesting phone conversation. Her brother, Raizyr Pyke, had called her about something he had heard.  
  
"Alira, your next job might be a bit more difficult than planned. It seems the Preventers have called the former Gundam pilots to help them 'put out a fire,' as they put it."  
  
"So what does that mean? All I do is run the computers. What have the Gundams got to do with that?"  
  
"We're going to need more fire power of we have to take on the Gundams. Our technicians are working on a way to hook up the computer system so it can be run from a mobile suit."  
  
"You expect me to pilot one of those?! And against the Gundams, no less! Some brother you are.... We're supposed to look out from each other!"  
  
While Alira's conversation raged, Heero was sitting at his laptop researching the 'fire' Noin was talking about. It was started by a strike force that went out and destroyed anything that seemed to be an old OZ or White Fang unit. Although that wouldn't have been a problem a year ago. The strike force didn't take care and avoid civilians like they should have, and their actions were on the verge of igniting another round of fighting like the Eve Wars. If there was one thing Heero wanted, it was to keep that from happening.  
  
In all his searching, he was only able to find the first name of the force's leader: Raizyr. He continued to investigate things about the radical group, and managed to hack into one of their databases. From there he learned that they were planning a raid of a nearby military base. The main part of the attack, following a group of mobile suits to clear the way, would be a wave of foot soldiers to completely clear the site.  
  
"Where did they get the mobile suits from? I thought all military weapons were destroyed after the war.... hn...." 


	4. Guns, Grenades, and PEZ Dispensers

Disclaimer: You should all know the drill by now..... I don't own Gundam Wing or any characters from it or anything like that..... I'm not making money off this, it's just to keep me and other people entertained for a little while. It's also a cool way to get other people to read my stuff..... oh well *shrugs* Anyway...... Yeah......  
  
Thanks to all of my fans here who reviewed this ^_^ I really appreciate it...... this chappy's going out to you people..... luv y'all ^_~  
  
"No, Raizyr, I refuse to do that. I don't believe in all this stuff that you do anyway! This is supposed to be a peaceful time, yet you keep fighting. The only reason I ran the computers for you was because I didn't want to go against my family, but this is just going too far!!" Raizyr was now over at Alira's apartment trying to convince her to assist him in the raid. He was sitting on her couch watching silently as she paced around the room. Two of Raizyr's associates came into the room and leaned against the walls while Alira continued to rant. The phone rang and Alira was about to go pick it up, but one of Raizyr's friends, Raif Frost, stopped her, and the other, Tam Snype, picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Heero started at the sound of a male voice from the other end of the phone. He remained silent, and could hear an argument going on in the background.  
  
"Raizyr Pyke, you let me get to my phone now! Call off your goons here and let me go!! I want no part in the little escapade you have planned, and if I get a chance, I'll warn the Gundams about every cheap move you pull...."  
  
"Alira, dear. You wouldn't dare betray your own brother like that, would you? Come now, I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement.... The computers have already been rigged to be controlled from your mobile suit -- -"  
  
"No, Rai! I'm not gonna tell you again!! What you're doing is wrong! I want no part in your terrorism!!!"  
  
That was all Heero had to hear to pick up his gun and head out the door. He forgot to hang up the phone in his haste, but Tam figured that it was a prank call. So he hung up his end. Heero was furious that anyone would try to force Alira to do anything she didn't want to do, and he went to her apartment as fast as he could. Just as he left his apartment, a site came on his computer screen about the P.F.S.F. at the bottom of the screen it read: "Pyke Frost Snype Foundation."  
  
When he reached Alira's door, Heero tested the knob to see if it had been left unlocked. It was, so he walked in to see Alira fighting to get away from Raif, while still arguing with her brother. He decided to put an end to that, and walked right into the room with them, gun in hand.  
  
"Let her go," was all he said, but the look in his eyes added "or I'll kill you.'  
  
"Who are you to barge into my sister's apartment and pull a gun on me?" Raizyr asked, rising from the couch and reaching for his own gun.  
  
"Yuy." Heero's Prussian blue eyes radiated his anger as he glared icily at Raizyr.  
  
"Yuy, eh? Where have I heard that name before?" Raizyr thought a moment before it hit him. "Wait. I remember where I've heard that name now. Heero Yuy. Pilot of Gundam 01. How is it that you came to the door of ---"  
  
"You're a Gundam pilot, Heero?!" Alira broke in. "When were you planning on telling me this??"  
  
"I.... wasn't...." Heero's voice softened as his gaze moved to Alira. "I'm planning on having Wing destroyed and putting an end to my life of fighting."  
  
"Alira, you.... you know him?! How does that work? Please don't tell me that he's who you 'bumped into' that day on the street...."  
  
"Fine then, Rai. I won't tell you." Raizyr raised his hand to hit Alira, but Heero grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm almost to its breaking point.  
  
"It's not very becoming to hit a woman."  
  
Raizyr did his best to glare at Heero through the blinding pain in his arm. Tam and Raif drew their guns and were about to shoot Heero when Dup burst into the apartment.  
  
"Drop your guns, boys. Shinigami's here, and he takes no prisoners...." In one hand Duo held his gun, and in the other he had a hand grenade. Tam and Raif were taken by surprise, and dropped their guns to the floor.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing here?" Heero asked, still holding Raizyr's arm. Raizyr tried to break free, but the 16 year-old's grip only intensified, and Heero twisted his arm the last tiny bit, causing a sickening crack and a cry of pain from Raizyr.  
  
"Well," Duo started, ignoring Raizyr, who was sitting on the floor, cradling his limp arm. "When I got up, I saw the P.F.S.F. logo on your computer screen. I assumed that the Pyke in the name was the same as Alira's last name, and found her address, room number, and phone number on the refrigerator."  
  
Raizyr was still whimpering as Tam and Raif helped him up off the floor. Heero just glared at them, and Alira walked behind his right side, taking his arm in hers. He was a little surprised by that, given he had just broken her older brother's arm.  
  
"Let's go, Heero. I don't like it here right now," Alira said quietly.  
  
"All right," he replied before turning to Tam and Raif. "You should probably take him to a hospital or something. That doesn't look like it's too comfortable," he said, nodding to Raizyr's arm, which was hanging at an odd angle at his side. Without a word, they exited the apartment.  
  
"Nice toy there, Duo," Heero said, looking at the grenade.  
  
"Thanks, Heero! A lot of people think it's real, so I figured I might as well bring it along...." He pulled out the pin of the 'grenade' and a piece of PEZ candy fell out the bottom of it. "Want one?"  
  
"No thanks," Alira and Heero said at the same time.  
  
"Suit yourself.... let's get going ,though.... This place is seriously dead now...."  
  
"Yeah, Duo, we were just talking about that a minute ago," Alira said, still holding onto Heero's arm.  
  
The trio walked out into the hall, and Alira closed and locked the door. They left the apartment building and walked down the street, not really headed anywhere in particular.  
  
"I think we probably just put out that fire for Noin. I don't think they're going to raid any military facilities for a while."  
  
"You know what? I think you're probably right, Heero. That Raizyr person didn't look like he was able to do a whole bunch when he left," Duo said, getting another piece of candy for himself out of the grenade.  
  
They stopped next to the cafe where they had all eaten dinner the night before, and the smell of hazelnut coffee wafted out to them on the street.  
  
"So.... who's up for breakfast?" Duo asked. "My treat."  
  
"Works for me.... which means you get to come too, right Heero?"  
  
Sure...."  
  
Well, that's all for now, sports fans..... I'll get more up later..... I hope you liked this little bit here........  
  
Raizyr: *whining* Well you didn't have to have Yuy break my arm, did you?  
  
Aeris: Yes I did, Rai. Besides, you get that nice cast now....... and you'll have plenty of time to rest and plot your revenge before I need you again.........  
  
Raizyr: *thinks* Hmmm......... I suppose that's okay then...... I guess the cast's not too bad..... but I've heard that they itch.......  
  
Aeris: You'll get over it. 


End file.
